


When Is A Pie Not A Pie

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cackle, Gen, Weekly Drabble Challenge, words:- bloodcurdling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Words:- bloodcurdling, cackle.Dean can forgive many things but not the abuse of pie!
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	When Is A Pie Not A Pie

Dean burped his appreciation of the double cheeseburger with extra onions he'd just finished demolishing.

'Dude,' Sam's nose was scrunched up in disgust at his sibling's eating habits. 'You're forty, when are you gonna stop acting like a famished teen?'

'Well, I never thought I'd reach forty, so every burger is a celebration of another day I've lived through.'

'My heart bleeds,' Sam huffed.

:

'Anything else I can bring you?' The blonde waitress sashayed up to their table. 'We have a new flavor of pie today.'

'Sweetheart, you're talking to the right guy,' Dean chuckled. 'I'm always open to new pie experiences.'

'It's a vegan filling, with tofu, soy and quinoa. All the rage these days.'

:

If a grunt could ever be described as bloodcurdling, then it was that which issued from a horrified Dean's lips.

Seeing his brother paling to white, Sam barely managed to contain his hilarity.

'We'll just have the bill, please,' he said to the waitress with a grin.

:  
'Let's get out of here before I puke,' Dean muttered. 'And you shouldn't be cackling like a witch at the disgusting abomination done to a poor pie. Have some respect, dude!'

But Sam was still laughing his ass off as they got to the car despite the killing glares from his brother.


End file.
